


just a heartbreak

by Rajshree22194



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajshree22194/pseuds/Rajshree22194
Summary: Petyr murders sansa and Jon grieves for her





	just a heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Petyr murders sansa and Jon grieves for her

Who is to blame  
Who is to pay  
Who did me wrong  
Who hurt me this way  
For as I see my beloved die  
And now I cry and I cry  
Let her live oh Gods  
Or kill me too for I can't stay

He boasts to me  
How dare he  
As now I laugh and I laugh  
As I stab and I stab  
I bleed him dry  
And now I cry and I cry  
I see the darkness  
As I plung in the sea  
And there is my beloved  
smiling at me


End file.
